Hunger Games- Freedom Stance Part I
by wizardwho1007
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AND ITS CHARACTERS This is the story of Panem seven years after the rebels deafeated the Capitol


The Hunger Games- Freedom Stance

Epilogue

Four years after District 13 took the Capitol, Panem became a better place for the districts but not for the people in the Capitol three years after Katniss became president she decided to use the Capitols children for the Hunger Games, the Capitol became the new District 14 and District 13 became the new Capitol.

PART I- The Beginning

1. The Reaping

Katniss was the new president and she was living in District 10 at the time of her idea, she and Peeta had spoken of it with the other victors but never got around to it but after Prim's birthday she really hated the Capitol and made District 14 have their own hunger games.

"Welcome to District 14's Town Centre and the fourth District 14 hunger games. Today we will reap 12 Males and 12 Females for this year here are the females", said Effie.

Katniss watched as Effie read the list.

"Saleena Victos"

Saleena grasped her mother's hand as her name was read off the list. 11 other girls and 12 boys were called until her best friend Liam was called. She thought back to the 74th Hunger Games and remembered her and Liam running around with the golden sword his father had given them. The new hunger games was in the same arena every year but with different Cornicopia's and supplies, but there is an odd chance of finding other Cornicopia's and old weapons but most of it is disposed of. Saleena spoke to her mother who was in hospital at the time and said goodbye as she knew she may not come back.

"Mother, I was reaped President Everdeen went through with the idea", cried Saleena.

"I knew she would and as much as I hate her for it she deserves revenge but not in this way", said her Mum.

Saleena was put on the train and sent to District 12 to be briefed and trained and then to 13 to be sent to the arena. All 24 kids were on the same train all with different rooms, during the trip Saleena began talking to a 16 year old named Eugene.

"Eugene how do you feel about this"?, asked Saleena.

"Well I remember the 74th and 75th games very clearly and the stuff that followed as much as I hate 13 for doing this I can understand why. President Snow had clearly hurt the people of the districts", said Eugene.

During the second day of the trip she and Liam were talking about her Dad and how he was a victor from 2.

"Really"?, asked Liam.

"Yeah, he won before I was born and we moved to the Capitol after he became a Peacekeeper but I was very young", she said.

Saleena didn't add the fact that her Dad was killed in the bombing along with President Everdeen's sister Prim and many other people. On the last day of the trip she awoke and looked around seeing she was the only other tribute awake then she looked to her left and saw the door with the seals of all 14 districts. She walked over to Liam's bed and sat on the end.

"Liam we're in District 12", she whispered.

Liam rolled over and muttered something but Saleena couldn't make it out. Saleena fell backwards off the bed as the train halted to a stop. Three armed peacekeepers came in and bashed around waking up the kids.

"Get up training day", they shouted.

Saleena remembered the time when the peacekeepers were on her side and not that of the rebels. The 24 kids were each put into golden training suits and were ushered into a big hall which Saleena assumed used to be the Justice Building. Saleena found her way to survival training and began constructing a fire. From the distance she heard the bangs and thumps of fighting and looked over to find Eugene fighting the Peacekeepers.

"You can't control us", Eugene blustered.

The female guard pulled out a pistol and shot him in the leg. The other guards dragged him of possibly to one of the hospitals in the district. Saleena turned around and saw Liam training with one of the body armoured trainers and watched as Liam swung the sword with ease.

"So playing fake hunger games helped you, Liam", Saleena whispered.

Saleena walked out the front of the Justice Building and saw that the courtyard had been temporarily turned into a training hall. Saleena walked back into the building when she was confronted by a guard.

"Why aren't you training", he asked.

"Why you ask, because they got their revenge killing the Capitols people they don't need to kill us", she shouted.

The guard grabbed his bat from his belt and began beating Saleena.

2: The beginning stance

"Stop that", she heard Liam shout.

Within seconds she heard many other footsteps mostly of the Peacekeepers racing over to help the one beating her. Saleena stood up and looked at the Peacekeeper in the eye.

"Will you train now"?, he asked.

Saleena walked over to the other side of the hall and picked up a sword. Everyone in the hall watched as she walked back towards the peacekeeper.

"This is my stance, my freedom stance", Saleena shouted.

Saleena struck the guards hand cleaning removing a heap of skin.

"Help", the guard shouted.

Saleena became enraged and jolts of adrenaline fiercely pumped through her veins. As Saleena fought the guards many of the other kids began to fight back as well. Saleena killed the one that beat her and then moved on to others she became so enraged she became distracted to the fact that she would have to kill these kids. Lots of jeeps rolled up to the front of the building and hundreds of Peacekeepers stormed up the stairs. Katniss watching from District 13 stood up and watched as she saw the kids rage as she did at the end of the 75th Games.

"President Everdeen", said a person knocking on the door.

Before she could answer three men in orange prison jumpsuits stormed in and strangled her to the ground.

"End the games", she shouted.

"Well being choked and still being a softy hey", said a woman's voice.

A tall woman walked in with lots of military hardware strapped to her legs and arms.

"Who are you", Katniss struggled.

"My name is Silver, Silver Coin", she said.

Katniss' head stirred trying to work out who this woman was.

"I will jog your memory, you are the woman who killed my mother", she said.

"What do you want with me Silver she was just as bad as Snow", Katniss shouted.

"Maybe so but you're being just as bad as well, starting a new series of games look at these kids they're fighting back but I'm sure they will give in and still die at your hands", said Silver.

"I was about to cancel the games", Katniss shouted.

"Well I'm sorry only the President can do that", Silver said.

"I'm the President", said Katniss.

"No, I am", Silver shouted.

Silver sat down and pointed the others out of the door they knocked out Katniss and dragged her away.

3. Let the games begin

Saleena and the others were defeated and beaten. They all woke up in a jet with their arms flashing red.

"Saleena, you're awake", said Eugene.

"Eugene, Saleena", said Saleena as she ran over and hugged him.

A peacekeeper pulled Saleena off him and pushed her back into her seat. The jet wasn't like the ones she had seen from the old games it was at small hot jet with 12 seats and barely enough room for the tributes without the peacekeepers standing around. The jet landed on the airstrip near the arena and she could see the inside along with the old and new cornicopia's. Saleena and the others were shoved into small tubes some even blood stained and raised into the arena. She looked around and saw the others standing there, then she looked to the cornucopia and saw the exact sword she killed the peacekeeper with. She heard a countdown from ten and as much as she hated it she knew she would have to kill to survive. The guns in the distance went off and the others stood there as she went to the cornucopia. She picked up a backpack and the sword and the others all ran after being in shock. She turned to run and then she saw another girl attack her with a rope possibly intending to choke her. She saw Eugene stumbling away and Liam helping and she ran towards them and helped Eugene get away. Saleena grasped her sword and drove it through the girl's chest and ran towards the others. A tall guy ran towards Eugene probably wanting to get an easy kill.

"Liam", Saleena screamed.

Liam turned and saw the tall teenager running towards him and Eugene. Before Saleena could see exactly what happened she saw Liam with a big knife between the guys throat and mouth. Liam pulled it out and continued helping Eugene. Saleena realised that everyone wasn't killing each other to win it was out of shock and fear. Saleena reached the tree line and caught up to Eugene and Liam. She turned and saw about fourteen dead bodies on the ground, then continued into the bush. The three stopped at the cornucopia she saw from the jet.

"What did you get"?, she asked.

Liam dumped a bag and four knives of different sizes on the ground.

"What's in the bags"?, Eugene asked.

Saleena emptied both bags onto the ground. Each contained a couple of apples, some medication, a sleeping bag each and some rope.

"That is a lot of food", said a mysterious voice.

A short girl with orange hair walked towards them. Saleena and Liam stood up with their weapons raised.

"I mean no harm I'm looking for an alliance", she said.

"How many people have you killed", Eugene asked.

"Why ask"?, asked Saleena.

"Because some of those dead kids were our friends", said Eugene.

"I have killed two people", the girl muttered.

The girl sat down and told them her name and what she had seen since the beginning of the games.

"My name is Kaili', she said.

"Short for Kailiar", she added.

"Who have you killed… Kaili", asked Eugene.

"My cousin and another girl", she said.

"Why your cousin", asked Liam.

"My cousin Connor and I escaped into the bush but were attacked by a big muscular girl with a sword, I killed the girl but she had already given my cousin very fatal wounds and he asked me to end him so her didn't suffer", she said.

Kailiar walked closer and Saleena and Liam stood up.

"You still haven't given us a decent reason to trust you", said Liam.

The four of them turned and saw rustling in the bushes.

"Liam what was that", whispered Saleena.

Eugene picked up one of the knives on the ground and the others made a circle around the cornucopia. A tall girl with a bow and a sword ran towards the four of them and immediately attacked Eugene.

"Help"!, screamed Eugene struggling to protect himself. Kaili pulled the girl of and began to try and fight her with her fists.

"Get off me", screamed the girl swinging the sword at Kaili. Kaili grabbed the girls neck and shoved it repeatedly into the side of the old cornucopia. Saleena ran towards Kaili and shoved the sword through the girls throat. Before her last breath she shoved her sword through Kaili's body.

"Kaili"!, the other three screamed and ran towards Kaili's empty body.

"Saleena, Liam take the Freedom Stance", Kaili whispered as the last of her life was drained out of her.

Saleena screamed and ran into the mouth of the old cornucopia, crying and curled up into one of the sleeping bags.

4. The Freedom Stance

After a few days Eugene was able to walk and run. He even had caught fish for the others who had eaten all the food. The four of them hadn't seen any others for the days they had been in the arena since Kaili died. Other than them there was three others remaining but they were probably so far spread along the mountains that hunting them down would get them killed.

From an office in District 14, Silver had taken control of three Districts 14, 10 and 11 and she also had control of the games directly.

"Send in a beast to get them into the middle", Silver shouted.

"You can't do this I need to cancel the games", shouted Katniss squirming in a chair.

"I can so", said Silver.

"Guards shoot her leg", Silver added.

Two of the prison suit guards had put on the uniforms of fallen peacekeepers, one walked up and sent three steaming hot bullets through Katniss' knee.

"Ugh", Katniss grunted in pain.

Katniss' reconstructed ear began to ring after the shot and then she one again became reminded of the horrible time she had in the arena.

"No", she screamed.

Once again all the horrible memories went through her mind, Rue's death, her shooting of Marvel, the tracker jackers and Peeta's death in the quell.

"Stop", she screamed again.

Two of the guards walked up and put two needles in her arm one of them with a small amount of Tracker jacker venom and the other some knockout drops and morphling.

"Now that she has that she will be totured and not wake up for a while and then we will hijack her and get her to hand Panem over to the new rebels and we will prevent the Freedom Stance", shouted Silver holding up her hand in victory.

From the arena Saleena, Eugene and Liam had been running for an hour from a giant minotaur like beast.

COMING SOON PART II: The Fight for Freedom.

By wizardwho1007


End file.
